


Cross-Time (Preklad SK)

by Isys Luna Skeeter Preklad (IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations), IsysSkeeter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternatívna realita, F/M, M/M, autorov rodný jazik nie je slovenčinanekopírujte na inú stránku, cestovanie v čase, nútená zmena mena, nútené prezliekanie, zmienka o bastardovi, zmienka o gayoch, zmienka o mpreg, zmienka o prezliekaní sa za opačné pohlavie, zmienka o sexe mimo manželstva, zmienka o smrti ved+ajšej postavy, zneužívanie detí muklami
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter%20Preklad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: Keďže Harry nebol schopný znášať stratu svojho krstného otca, rozhodol sa vrátiť sa späť v čase a urobiť všetko znova. Jediný problém nastal, keď škriatkovia ponúknu jemu a jeho priateľom možnosť to urobiť... a oni nájdu časť čarodejníckeho sveta, ktorá im bola dovtedy skrytá. #TimetravelFic #CrossdressingFic #Mpreg #SlashObrázok: RiddleSnape(AO3)/@S1L6Moon9(WP)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Ron Weasley





	1. Preklad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cross-Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481911) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter). 



> **Cross-Time**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Zhrnutie:** Keďže Harry nebol schopný znášať stratu svojho krstného otca, rozhodol sa vrátiť sa späť v čase a urobiť všetko znova. Jediný problém nastal, keď škriatkovia ponúknu jemu a jeho priateľom možnosť to urobiť... a oni nájdu časť čarodejníckeho sveta, ktorá im bola dovtedy skrytá. #TimetravelFic #CrossdressingFic #Mpreg #Slash
> 
>  **Spojlery:** Harry Potter. Ak nepoznáte knihy alebo filmy, prečítajte si ich a sledujte ich!
> 
>  **Zrieknutie sa zodpovednosti:** Nevlastním Harryho Pottera ani žiadnu z postáv z kníh alebo filmov, ktoré patria J. K. Rowlingovej. Nezarábam z písania tohto príbehu žiadne peniaze.
> 
>  **Beta:** RiddleSnape(AO3)/@S1L6Moon9(WP)
> 
>  **Hodnotenie:** Teen And Up Audiences
> 
>  **Archívne Varovania:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
> 
>  **Kategória:** F/M, M/M
> 
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter - J. K. Rowlingová
> 
>  **Vzťahy:** Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Ron Weasley
> 
>  **Postavy:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermiona Grangerová, Záškodníci (Harry Potter), Voldemort, Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy
> 
>  **Upozornenie:** autorov rodný jazik nie je slovenčina, nekopírujte na inú stránku, Alternatívna realita, cestovanie v čase, zmienka o prezliekaní sa za opačné pohlavie, zmienka o gayoch, zmienka o mpreg, nútené prezliekanie, nútená zmena mena, zmienka o smrti ved+ajšej postavy, zmienka o sexe mimo manželstva, zmienka o bastardovi, zneužívanie detí muklami 
> 
> **Jazyk:** Slovenský


	2. Prológ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Počet slov v tejto kapitole:** 1,505
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Reč"
> 
> 'Myšlienky'
> 
> –Parselčina–
> 
> {Rozprávanie na volanie krbom/na obojsmerné zrkadlo/cez Patrona}
> 
> {Mentálny rozhovor cez Horcrux}
> 
> _Premýšľanie v pohľade tretej osoby / Snívanie / Pamäť / Retrospektíva / Iné_
> 
> _ Listy / Denník / Kniha / Noviny _
> 
> Zmena času / dátum
> 
> **_ Zmena uhlu pohľadu_**

**Prológ**

Nedeľa 30. Júna 1996

**_ HJP UP _ **

Po smrti Siriusa Blacka všetko na čo zelenooký, čiernovlasý pätnásťročný čarodejník mohol myslieť bolo iba to, aby našiel spôsob, ako sa vrátiť a urobiť to znova. _Musel existovať spôsob!_

Ron si povzdychol vo vlaku, keď išli domov na letné prázdniny.

_Domov... Rokfort bol jeho domovom!_

“Naozaj chceš nájsť časovrat? Tak trochu sme zničil všetko čo existovalo vnútri Ministerstva mágie pred ani nie pred týždňom, Harry. Kde by sme do pekla...?”

“Gringottbanka.” Harry prerušil, čím spôsobil že šestnásťročný ryšavý kamarát na neho hľadel s otvorenými ústami.

“Musíš si robiť srandu kámo.”

“Harry, Gringottbanka je najbezpečnejším miestom na svete. Aj keby mali časovraty, ako by sme sa dostali von?” Hnedovlasá šestnásťročná čarodejnica sa pokúsila byť hlasom rozumu.

Harry sa uškrnul.

“My nie. Nepotrebujeme odísť, iba sa vrátiť späť v čase.”

Ron si masíroval obočie.

“Dobre, pôjdeme tam hneď po príchode. Ale mama by nás radšej nemala vidieť.”

“ČO? Ronald!” Skríkla Hermiona a otočila sa k ryšavcovi.

“Ak budeme čakať príliš dlho, časovrat nemusí fungovať, Hermiona.” Hádal sa Ron a Harry prikývol, akoby to chcel povedať. “Okrem toho, ak cestujeme v čase, nemyslím si že Harry musí ísť do pekelného domu svojich príbuzných tak skoro.”

Harry sa vďačne usmial a pozrel sa cez okno, _konečne našiel spôsob ako zachrániť Siriusa..._

Prichádzajúc na stanicu King’s Cross sa trojica schovala pod neviditeľným plášťom, ich kufre boli zmenšené kúzlom, ktoré Hermiona našla v nejakej knihe a odložili si ich do ich vreciek. Všetci traja bežali a nastúpili na prvý taxík ktorý našli. Našťastie Hermiona mala muklovské peniaze. V Šikmej uličke bolo ľahké ísť rovno do Gringottbanky, pretože nikto v skutočnosti neočakáva že trojica kráčajúce okolo bola hrozbou.

“Harry, si si istý že to chceš urobiť?” Spýtala sa Hermiona ešte raz.

Harry sa chystal prikývnuť, keď sa ocitli pred škriatkom. Tvor sa pozrel na trojicu.

“Nasleduj ma.” A nasmeroval ich dovnútra Gringottbanky a do bočných dverí. Trojica ho nasledovala a premýšľala, ako ich chytili skôr, ako vôbec mohli začať. “Harry James Potter, Hermiona Jean Grangerová a Ronald Bilius Weasley. Vy traja sa plánujete vrátiť späť v čase a urobiť všetko znova.”

Trojica si vymenila pohľady a potom sa otočili ku škriatkovi.

“Áno.” Harry odpovedal.

“Potom mi dovoľte, aby som vám pomohol.” Škriatkov pridal a odnikiaľ privolal tri pergameny. “Ak sa vrátite v čase, povedzme... pár desaťročí, môžete zabrániť tomu aby zomreli aj Potterovci.” Harrymu vyvalil oči. “Ak dovolíte, kvapka krvi od každého v poradí je potrebná.”

Harry sa okamžite priblížil a schmatol malý nôž, porezal sa a bez druhej myšlienky nechal kvapku spadnúť na pergamen. Ron a Hermiona si vymenili pohľady, ale čoskoro nasledovali príklad.

“Ako...?”

“Škriatkovia dokážu vycítiť, kedy sa má začať opakovanie.” Škriatok vysvetlil, schmatol pergameny. “Toto sú krvné testy, aby sme vedeli, ktorú falošnú rodinu a meno vám môžeme dať, keď ťa pošleme späť.” Trio zamrmlalo a sadli si na tri stoličky, ktoré sa objavili v miestnosti. Škriatok si prezeral každý pergamen v tichu zatiaľ čo trio ho sledovalo pracovať na ďalších troch pergamenoch. “Začnime s mladou dámou, však?” Ron a Harry sa na seba pozreli, ale prikývli. “Takže, slečna Grangerová, zrejme rodina, z ktorej Váš šmuklovský predok pochádza je rodina Blackovcov.” Harry si odfrkol. “To znamená, že Marius Black _, Šmukel v časovej osi kde Vás posielame,_ by mal byť váš predpokladaný otec.”

“Dobre.” Hermiona súhlasila.

“Matka bude mukelka, ako som si istí, že nebudete namietať.” Hermiona potriasla hlavou. “Dobre. Pripravujem list od Mariusa. Pošle ťa svojmu bratrancovi a rodinnému Lordovi, Arcturusovi Blackovi tretiemu. Nemusíte sa báť, že nič neviete, nakoniec ste boli vychovaná ako muklorodená. Vaši rodičia zistili, že máte kúzlo a poslali vás k svojej rodine, aby vás učili _‘správne’_.”

Hermiona sa zhlboka nadýchla a prikývla. Postavila sa a priblížila sa ku škriatkovi, ktorý jej dal list.

“A čo jej meno?” Spýtal sa Ron. “Hermiona nie je meno pre niekoho z Blackovcov.”

“Nie, nie je. Preto je v liste napísané Megara Pandora Blacková. Ale Meggs alebo Hera môžete použiť ako zdrobneniny.” Škriatok sledoval Hermionu, ktorá sa opäť zhlboka nadýchla a zamumlala si meno popod nos, ako keby to testovala. “Tiež, ak vás posielame do minulosti, omladnete. Je s tým nejaký problém?” Hermiona potriasla hlavou a keď sa škriatok otočil k chlapcom, potriasli hlavou. “Dobre. Navrhnime teda, že máte asi 7 rokov? To vám dá čas zvyknúť si na svoje nové meno a rodinný stav, však?”

“Áno, Pane.” Povedala Hermiona a potom na ňu škriatok uvrhol nejaké kúzlo a ona predtým, ako zmizla, omladla.

Škriatok sa obrátil ku dvojici.

“Kto je ďalší?” Ron sa pozrel na Harryho a potom sa priblížil. “Veľmi dobre. Strýko vašej matky, Ignatius Prewett, mal dieťa, ale keď zomrel, chlapec tiež zomrel. Predstierajme, že nezomrel a stojí predo mnou.” Ron prikývol. “Takže, Pán Weasley, čo viete o prírodných nosičoch?” Ron a Harry sa zmätene zamračili. “Zjavne nič. Povedzme teda, že existujú niektorí muži, ktorí môžu otehotnieť a sú testovaní pri narodení _\- alebo bývalo to tak, ale v súčasnosti už nie sú testovaní, ale v minulosti, kam sa chystáte, to kontrolovali pri narodení._ Nie len to, mužskí nosiči zvykli prijímať ženské mená a tiež sa obliekali ako ženy.” Ronove a Harryho oči sa na to rozšírili a zízali na škriatka. “Tak som si dovolil hľadať podobné mená, aké máš práve teraz. Pozrime sa Veronique Billie Prewettová, môžete dokonca použiť Ronnieho alebo len Ron ako zdrobneniny.”

“Čo? V žiadnom prípade!”

“Môžete sa dohadovať s Lord Prewettom, že Vás vaši rodičia vychovali ako chlapca a namiesto toho vás volali Ronald Bilius Prewett, ale vaše biologické meno bude toto.” Ron hodil na Harryho pohľad _‘Zabijem ťa’_. “Vaši rodičia boli práve zavraždení pred vašimi očami, takže určite zaistite, že nejako skončíte v nemocnici a uveďte meno Ronald Prewett. Liečitelia pre vás urobia prácu.” Ron zasyčal, ale prikývol, škriatok ho omladil a poslal ho späť v čase, než sa otočil k Harrymu. “Si tiež prirodzený nositeľ, Pán Potter.” Harry prikývol. “Callisto Evelyn Peverellová, Kari ako zdrobnenina, čo znie podobne ako Harry.” Harry prikývol, vedel lepšie, ako sa hádať. “Matka Amphitrite Noémie Malfoyová. Si jej nemanželské dieťa.

“Myslí si, že ste zomreli, ale váš starý otec Vás poslal preč a doteraz vás vychovali muklovia... Počul som, že muklovia, s ktorými ste žili, neboli tí najpríjemnejší ľudia.”

Harry pokrútil hlavou.

“Mal som viac trestov za mesiac, než som sa v Rokforte za rok.” Zasyčal.

“Je potrebné ísť do nemocnice?”

“Áno.”

“Dobre, pretože keď ťa omladím, znova sa otvoria staré rany. Nie je to problém?” Harry pokrútil hlavou. “Môžete použiť Harryho Jamesa ako meno, ktoré ste používali predtým, ale liečitelia budú vedieť v momente keď otestujú vašu krv, že ste Peverell, rozumiete?” Harry prikývol. “Váš otec bude dedičom rodiny Peverellovcov, ani vaša matka ani on o tom nevedeli, ináč by sa s ním oženila a vzala si jeho priezvisko. Keď bude vaša krv otestovaná, ukáže sa dedičstvo rodiny a Lord Malfoy tohto času, Váš Ujo Abraxas, nebude mať inú možnosť, ako vás prijať a prinútiť Vás, aby ste prijali titul dediča. Keď sa pokúsi dať Vám ženské meno, môžete ho presvedčiť, aby Vám ponechal mená Callisto Evelyn.” Harry zamrmlal súhlasne. “Vo vašom krvnom teste sa objaví ďalšie spojenie.”

Harry sa zmätene zamračil a vstal, aby sa pozrel na jeho krvné testy, aby zistil, že Tom Marvoloso Riddle označil jeho dušu.

“Čo to znamená?”

“Nie som si istý, ale má to niečo spoločné s génom Parselčiny. Odporučil by som, aby sa to zmenilo na manželské označenie?” Harry zalapal po dychu a pozrel na škriatka, akoby bol šialený. “Označenie už existuje, Pán Potter.”

“Nemôžete to skryť? Ako to urobíš s mojím Potterovským rodokmeňom?”

“Bude cítiť označenie.”

“Už to cíti v tejto dobe.” Hádal sa Harry. “A namiesto toho sa ma snaží zabiť, pretože som mu rovný.”

“Rovný? Môžem to povedať namiesto toho. Označí Vás to za jemu rovného.” Harry sa zamračil, ale potom prikývol, keďže nevidel inú možnosť. “Byť mu rovný Vám dá nejaké výhody s Malfoymi, ktoré by ste nemali ako bastard a ako prírodný nositeľ.” Harry zdvihol skeptické obočie. “Môžete využiť svoje odmietnutie svojho _‘ženského’_ mena a svojho _‘ženského’_ oblečenia.” Škriatok vysvetlil a Harry sa usmial a prikývol.

Škriatok prikývol a Harry cítil, ako sa jeho telo zmenšuje a omladzuje tesne predtým, ako ucítil ukrutnú bolesť, a potom všetko stmavlo.

**(Pokračovanie nabudúce)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoj
> 
> Ďalšia kapitola: **Stretnutie s Rodinou**
> 
> ~Isys

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> Ps: Ak chcete mať informácie o mojich poviedkach a byť neustále informovaný alebo si so mnou pokecať, alebo mi chcete dať nejaké návrhy: **[www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)**


End file.
